Caught Slipping
by SaveMeFandoms
Summary: What happens when Sock Catches Jonathan doing the unthinkable! Disclaimer: I own nothing! 3 Enjoy. Warning- self harm, suicide. SOCKATHAN SOCK x Jonathan boy x boy- don't like don't read! REVIEW! 3 XD


Caught Slipping a Sockathan fic by: KitTheFangirl

Sock had woken up early that morning. Sure it was Saturday, but he loved to spend his days off with Jonathan, as if he had somewhere else to go. Sock normally waited until about noon to go to Jon's. But, today he just really wanted to see his best blonde friend! Sock floated through the door and into Jonathan's house, realizing that his parents had gone out. Sock floated up the stairs and to Jon's room. "Nnhh.." Jon moaned in pain from the other side of the door. Sock was instantly worried and floated through the bedroom wall. "Jon!" Sock gasped.  
Jonathan Combs, Sock's -not-so-suicidal- friend, was doing the unthinkable. Jon sat on his bed, with a bowl in his lap. His sweater was pulled up, revealing his left arm, which hovered over the bowl. There was a large silver blade in his right hand, covered in blood. The copper smelling, red, sticky liquid was all over his arm and filling the bowl. Almost dried tears covered Jonathan's face, being quickly replaced by fresh ones. Sock couldn't believe his eyes.  
"Sock!" Jonathan jumped, blood dripping onto the carpet. He swore, moving his hand back over to the bowl. Sock just stood there staring, he didn't know what to think. All the demon boy could do was grab a towel from the bathroom and hand it to his friend. After the blonde cleaned himself up, they both sat on the bed, a foot apart, in silence.

Jonathan (POV)

There was nothing I could say. No, there were plenty of things I could say. But, the words never came out. The worst part of this was the silence between us. I could feel his sadness, disappointment, horror, at what I had done. I felt like I had betrayed my best- only friend. It was like an invisible barrier between us. It hurt me even worse than the bullies' punches and kicks ever did. I felt like curling up into a ball and dying. Sock had moved my knife over to my dresser. Maybe, if I made a run for it, I could grab it. I brought my knees up to my chest and buried my face in them, hugging my legs to my chest tightly. Sock didn't need to see my cry anymore and I could feel the tears brimming.

Sock (POV)

"Jonathan?" I asked, hearing muffled whimpers from him. No response, just some more muffled cries. I felt awful. 'Is this my fault?' I thought. Jonathan was my best- only friend. Sure, I told him to kill himself. But that's only my job! He understood that... Right...? I looked at the floor. I couldn't believe that this had happened. Jonathan, my Jonathan, had been cutting. Suddenly, I couldn't take it any longer. I wrapped my arms around him, pulling him away from himself and into a hug. He was warm, and comfortable. I felt him turn towards me in my arms. My head nuzzled in his neck and I felt tears drip onto my head. Jon's arms wrapped around me as he held me tightly, almost like he was afraid to let me go. I realized that I was crying too, soaking his hoodie. "W-why?" I stuttered, holding him closer.

No POV

Jonathan was shocked. "I-I can't-t-take it-t! I need t-to get away." Jon cried, looking up at the little brunette. The teen never showed a lot of emotion. The most Sock had ever seen him do was smile. Even when Sock saw him being hit by bullies, he remained strong. Then again, he wasn't there all the time. He didn't get see Jon cry himself to sleep or being harassed online. The sight of Jonathan this messed up, frightened Sock. He had always loved Jon, ever since he saw his face in the file. He'd admitted it to himself from the start. Sock wasn't ready to let Jon die. He was too young. Way too young and innocent; never hurt a soul.

Sock (POV)

I raised my hand to touch Jon's wet cheek, gazing into his blue eyes. I leaned forwards, feeling the bed shift under my weight, and pressed my lips to his. He was shocked at first and I could feel him hesitate. But, he kissed me back. His hand moved to my hair and I felt my hat fall off. I didn't care. His lips were soft and he tasted like honey. His tongue slid across my bottom lip, asking for entry. I opened my mouth for him to explore. Our kiss started to become more passionate as I was lowered onto my back. "Mmm" I moaned into the kiss, giving Jon complete control. His hands ran through my hair and he laughed as he tried to stop my cowlick from sticking up. I smiled into the kiss. Jon was such a dork.

No POV

After making out for a while, Jon's parents came home. Grabbing his cellphone, he ran out the door followed by Sock. "Jonathan! Where are we going?!" Sock asked, floating behind the older teen. Eventually, they ended up where he wanted to be. Jonathan walked to the top of a bridge. The sun was beginning to set, creating a beautiful view over the water. Jon walked over and leaned against the rail, turning on Pandora. 'A Thousand Years' came on but Jon didn't change it. He looked into his boyfriend's green eyes and smiled. The brunette boy smiled back.  
"Sock. I love you." Jon said. The younger smiled. "I love you t-" "No I mean I REALLY love you." Jonathan said. Sock got worried. More worried than whatever fanfiction reader that would care to read this. "Jonathan? What's this about?" Sock asked stepping closer to his boyfriend. "Sock. You're a demon. I'm a living human. This'll never work!" He said. Sock got even more worried. "Jon, we'll make it work!" Sock exclaimed. "That's exactly what I was thinking." Jon swung one leg over the bar. "We make it work, Sock." He swung the other over as well. One more step and he'd be off the edge.  
"Jon! That's not what I met!' Sock felt like he was going to cry. "Not now, Jonathan. Not yet. You're too young.." Jon smiled behind him. "You were younger than me." Sock could barely speak. "Jon.." The brunette thought quickly. Every argument against this ran through his mind. Jon turned around to face Sock, still holding onto the railing. He smiled and let go. Sock grabbed his hand before he could fall. "Jon! Please! Don't do this to yourself!" Jonathan raised his free hand to Sock's chin, pulling him close and kissing him softly. "Let me die for you." He said.  
The brunette was shocked. He didn't even realize that Jon had pulled his hand out of his grasp. "I'll see you soon, Sock." He said, falling backwards. Sock screamed, jumping after the boy. They fell together, with the music surrounding them, into the light water. They were, for the first time, truly happy. No matter how cheesy that line sounded.


End file.
